Bouleversez moi
by Syoco
Summary: Ils ont presque trente ans et rien ne va plus! La guerre a tué leur innocence, à eux de la retrouver.


Bouleversez-moi.

**Disclaimer: **Tout à JKR, sauf les personnages sortis de mon imagination...

**Pairing: **Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy.

Ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue du tome 7.

Chapitre n°1: Etre plus dynamique.

Elle était seule devant la cheminée. Enfin, non, elle n'était pas vraiment seule car sur ses genoux se trouvaient une tête rousse, celle de son mari, Ronald Weasley qui faisait sa sieste. En fait, elle se sentait seule.

Elle le regarda si paisible et se mit à le maudire d'avoir un sommeil si léger alors que leur couple battait de l'aile. A cette pensée, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure à cause de la culpabilité, elle était de mauvaise foi ! Il n'était même pas au courant de son mal-être tellement ses mensonges tenaient le coup.

Hermione Granger épouse Weasley, était lasse par le fleuve tranquille qu'était sa vie d'épouse et de mère. Elle était dans sa trentième année et la maturité que donne cet âge venait à la fuir. Quand est ce qu'elle avait fait la fête à point d'heure ? Bu comme un trou ? Dépensé sans compter ? Ou simplement, fait l'amour passionnément ? La vérité était dure à entendre mais la douce Hermione ne s'était jamais vraiment brûler les ailes et s'était laissée enliser dans les conventions d'après guerre, la lionne n'avait jamais était réellement jeune dans sa tête et dans ses actes.

Elle fugua avec douceur de la chaleur du corps de Ronald, se retenant de lui faire violence pour lancer toutes ses accusations dont il était le bouc émissaire. Elle partit dans la salle de bain et prit la deuxième douche de la journée cherchant à faire couler sa rancœur, noyer ses peines. Quelques minutes après, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et son mari la rejoindre. Il entra dans la douche et lui fit un sourire coquin, chuchota des mots doux tandis qu'il se mettait tendrement et platement à lui faire l'amour. Elle se laissa faire sans grande envie et surtout pas celle de devoir s'expliquer sur son refus. La lionne avait les griffes coupées.

Je t'aime…

Elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres pour toute réponse, tentant de lui insuffler un semblant d'amour.

Allez va, tu vas être en retard au travail !

Elle le poussa doucement vers la sortie de la salle d'eau qu'il prit après s'être revêtit. Elle s'accouda à la vitre de la douche, nue et soupira de nouveau, lasse. Elle regarda son image dans le miroir et se mit à pleurer en silence. Qu'était-elle devenue la fille bornée, intelligente et courageuse ? Etait-elle morte en se laissant aller dans les bras du rouquin qui lui promettait une vie calme, la dolce vita ? Elle essuya ses larmes rageusement. Et le temps qui avait défilé, comment pouvait-elle le rattraper ? N'était-elle pas trop vieille maintenant pour… ? Pour vivre vraiment et ne plus être à l'ombre d'elle-même… Une femme de 29 ans peut-elle être encore… spontanée, faire ce qu'elle veut sans conséquence ? Aucune ?!

Elle se sécha rapidement, se rhabilla ayant quelque peu le tournis et la nausée des regrets mais surtout un dégoût d'elle grandissant à cause de ses envies égoïstes. Elle se fit un café, une fois dans la cuisine. Son regard fut alors attiré par une note que Ron avait écrit à son attention sur le réfrigérateur.

« Rose et Hugo Quai 9 ¾ à 15h »

Et là, sur le visage de l'ex-griffondor naquit un petit sourire. Il était 13h de l'après-midi.

* * *

Il était presque 15h, l'heure que sa fille aînée et son cadet rentrent pour les vacances de la Toussaint. Elle regarda les autres parents présents sur le quai, restant à l'écart d'eux, pas véritablement d'humeur à bavarder de la jeunesse que lui avait prit la guerre. Elle repéra quelques visages connus, les femmes respectives de Thomas et Finnigan qui discutaient chiffons avec des airs très critiques, au loin, elle reconnut une de ses belles sœurs, Pénélope Dauclair-Weasley, la femme de Percy qui devait attendre Fred, le neveu d'Hermione.

En temps normal, elle aurait été lui parler mais elle préféra se tenir loin de tout, sous l'ombre de son chapeau qui voilait son visage, la tristesse était contagieuse.

Elle chercha ensuite sa meilleure amie des yeux, Ginny puis se rappela que le couple Potter ne prenait pas leurs enfants car ils avaient trop de travail actuellement. Ginny étaient trop occupée par la préparation des matchs de quidditch de son équipe « les Harpis » et Harry avaient des conférences sur la magie noire à rédiger.

« Plop »

Une multitude de petits elfes nourriciers arrivèrent sur le quai, la mine plus chétive les uns que les autres. Ils devaient sûrement être là pour récupérer la marmaille serpentine. Elle grimaça en se rappelant que le pire des descendants des serpentards, né Malfoy bien entendu, était de la même année que Rose. D'après ce que sa fille lui avait écrit, le petit blond avait déjà fait des siennes avec ses grands airs de sang-pur auprès des enfants Weasley. Tel père, tel fils !

D'ailleurs, elle se souvenait très bien de ses retrouvailles avec le paternel dit Drago Malfoy en personne, chose inédite depuis la fin de la guerre, il y a 13 ans. Il était toujours aussi hautain et froid à croire que son visage avait été façonné dans le marbre. Leur regard s'était à peine croiser mais elle avait pu lire la même expression qu'à Poudlard, du sarcasme et du mépris. Elle n'avait pu réprimer un frisson, il était devenu un très bel homme avec autant de prestance que son père. Elle avait entendu dire qu'il avait été ruiné après la guerre mais il avait semble t-il rajuster cela avec un beau mariage aristocratique et quelques petites manigances car les Malfoy possédaient toujours un nom célèbre et puissant chez les sorciers.

Elle soupira d'aise en pensant qu'elle ne le reverrait probablement pas aujourd'hui vu tous les elfes présents. Il devait certainement y avoir dans le tas, un de ses esclaves.

Elle se détourna des rangs d'oignons que faisaient les elfes pour voir apparaître le fameux train rouge qui détonnait et ravivait l'ambiance grisâtre de ce mois d'octobre. Elle s'approcha des abords du quai pour ne pas rater sa grande alors que la machine métallique s'arrêta à station. Quelques sifflements et cris par-ci, par-là marquèrent alors le retour fanfaronnant des jeunes sorciers en herbe qui se mêlèrent avec joie à leurs parents.

Un rang de tête rousse pointa alors enfin le bout de son nez parmi la foule, Teddy, Fred, Maxine et Mary ( les jumelles de Georges et Alicia Spinet ) ainsi que Rosie. Hermione fit un signe à cette dernière qui se dirigea la tête basse et les larmes aux yeux vers sa mère. Ne comprenant pas tout de suite l'attitude de sa fille, la lionne remarqua un peu plus loin le jeune Malfoy et ses accolytes prient de fou-rire.

Rosie, que se passe t-il ?

Sssé Malllsoy, il m'a lansssé l'sssort des grandes dents !

En bonne mère griffondor et surtout en chercheuse de médicomagie contre les sorts de magies noir, Hermione leva en un tour de main le sort dont elle avait succombé lors de ses années estudiantines. Elle se dirigea vers le groupe des serpents qui devinrent blême à son approche.

Petit misérable pour qui te prend tu pour lever ta baguette sur ma …

Il se prend pour un Malfoy, Granger ! Et la moindre des choses de la part d'une sang de bourbe est de demander la permission de s'adresser à quelqu'un de ce rang en s'agenouillant devant celle-ci…

« Clap »

Le coup était parti, encore plus fort que lors de la troisième année. Hermione venait de se retourner et de gifler avec violence son ex-ennemi alias Drago Malfoy, libérant ainsi toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulée au cours de ses deux dernières semaines. C'était comme un retour au source, le retour des griffes acérés de la lionne.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
